Oh Brother!
by outsidersfanlovesdally
Summary: We are complete opposites; I've got a record a mile long, you've never been in trouble with the law. You live on the West side of town, I live in the East. You wear slacks, I wear jeans. We are as different as day and night, so how can you be my twin brother!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own Atlanta!**

(Dallas's POV)

I was walking through town after the old man came home from the bar rip-roaring drunk. I fought him until he passed out and I wasn't going to stick around. I didn't want him to remember that it's my birthday. He likes to make the beating longer to mark the day I ruined his life. I saw a guy walking down the sidewalk in my direction, but he was looking at his feet and didn't see me.

(Atlanta's POV)

I had to get away from my mom's birthday bash for me. Her and my friends just talk about the same stuff all the time while mom drinks wine. I felt like I was suffocating in there, and I needed to get out.

Mom is a lot happier now that she married my step-dad. She said she only married my real dad because she was going to have me. She divorced him a year later when she found out he was cheating on her. I'm glad she did, but sometimes I wonder what my real dad was like.

I got my light hair and eyes from mom but I got my height from him. Mom only talks about him on the rare occasion that she gets drunk. I keep a list of all the things I know about my dad so far it goes as follows:

He is tall, like I said I got my height from him

He was a lady's man

His name is Nicolas Earl Winston, I kept his last name

He has dark hair and green eyes

His police record is legendary in the East side I however, don't have a record nor do I want one

I have no memories of him, they divorced when I was a baby

And they met in Dallas, Texas at a rodeo where he was a jockey but they got married in Atlanta, Georgia (the place I was named after) when mom was eighteen.

Before I could stop myself, I ran into someone.

(Dallas POV)

I was smoking leaning against the street sign when some punk ran into me, when he looked at me…

I was looking at myself

**Please review, any ideas are welcomed **


	2. Chapter 2

Oh brother chapter 2

**I don't own the Outsiders!**

(Dallas POV)

I saw my own eyes looking back at me, something about the was different though. They weren't bitter or cold, in fact, they were warm and bright. I watched him get to his feet, and before I knew what I was doing, I hit him right between the eyes.

(Atlanta's POV)

I was standing back up from running into some guy, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground and my nose is swelling up. He was walking away, pushing his long blonde hair put of face; it was the same color as mine...

I stood up and called him out.

"Hey man, what was that for?!" I yelled at him,

"Watch who you run into next time" he replied sharply.

"Look I'm sorry I ran into you, but you didn't have to hit me!"

Just then my friends pulled up in the mustang. The guy turned to face them...

What the heck?!

I saw myself, in a leather jacket holding a switch in one hand and a cigaret in the other.

I tried to stay out of the class warfare, I thought it was stupid. If you do think in those terms, me and my friends would be Socs. This guy in front of me was as greaser as you get.

I know its not polite, but I had to stare. I saw my face; the same blue eyes and white-blonde hair and everything.

There were a few differences. His eyes were hard and cold, like he had seen to much. His hair was long, but unlike most other greasers, it wasn't oily. His knuckles were covered in slow healing bruises from a resent fight.

His clothes were old and worn out; there were big holes in the white T shirt he was wearing under the brown leather jacket that he had tossed to the side. The cowboy boots on his feet looked like steel toes; like the kind ranchers wear.

I turned to the situation in front of me. My twin was grinning smugly as my friends got back in the car.

"Atlanta, your mom wants you home by midnight." Thomas yelled,

"Alright, tell her I'll see her then!" I yelled as they drove off, the guy spoke up.

"Awe mommy's baby boy has a curfew, how cute!"

I noticed the smell of alcohol and a northern accent,

"What's your problem?" I asked him

"You are my problem, you look to much like me!" He shouted

"Or you look to much like me, what's your name?"

"Dallas Wintson" he said proudly. Dallas, the place they met...

"You'er my brother alright, the name's Atlanta."

**Please review! :) **


End file.
